


Phantom Thieves Sousuke and Rin

by ProfessorDumbleBrows



Category: Free!
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Free! Shipping Relay, M/M, Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDumbleBrows/pseuds/ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is Rin’s loyal thief. Anything he wants, Sousuke is sure to get for him as soon as possible. But even though Sousuke gained the reputation of being a master thief, there is still one thing he feels he can’t manage to steal…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Thieves Sousuke and Rin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Free! Shipping Relay.  
> Is based off the song Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny by Kagamine Len and Rin.  
> Enjoy~

Sousuke sighed as he paced back and forth in the living room of the base. He paused and lifted his hand, looking at the ruby he just recently… received. Turning it with his fingers, he raised an eyebrow. When he thought about it, it was kind of ironic how the color matched Rin’s eyes. A small smile came across his lips but was quickly replaced with a frightened expression as he heard the voice of his partner

"Oi! What are you doing just standing there?" Rin asked, putting a hand on one hip as he stood by the doorway.

"I was waiting for you to come downstairs." Sousuke commented, turning around to face the other properly. With Rin raising an eyebrow, he figured now was the best time to show him the ruby. Sousuke lifted his hand, holding the gem with his fingers. "This was the one you wanted, right? From that shop on the other side of town?"

Rin’s eyes widened and suddenly he grinned. Striding over to him, he plucked the gem right out from his hold and held it close to his face. Turning it around to inspect every detail of it, he was filled with giddiness. ‘ _Perfect…_ ’

"Oh, you never let me down, Sousuke. There’s not a single thing you can’t steal in this world." Rin praised.

‘ _Well there’s one thing…_ ' The other thought to himself.

Rin placed a hand on Sousuke’s face and caressed the skin of his cheek. “Well done.” He commented before pulling his hand away and stepping over to the couch. He plopped down onto it and continued playing with the ruby in his hand. “Listen… There’s this new shirt I recently saw an actor wear…”

"And you want me to get it for you?" Sousuke asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Rin.

"It’s like you know exactly what I’m thinking." He practically purred.

"You know I almost got caught on the way here, right?"

"Did you now? What happened?"

The black haired male stepped over to the couch and took his seat next to Rin. “There are some people scouting the area. I think they have a lead but they’re still clueless as ever.” He started. “…But I heard your name.”

"Hah—?" Rin furrowed his eyebrows, thinking how on earth his name could get released to unknown hands.

"If something happens, I’m just saying it would be better to give up obediently. Okay?"

Rin stared at Sousuke, a frown on his lips as he thought about the words. And then he began laughing. He laughed and doubled over in his seat until he began to quiet down. “Oh… Not only are you an amazing thief, but you’re a comedian too.” He stated as he sat straight again.

Sousuke narrowed his eyes at Rin, but he couldn’t stay annoyed for long. Just looking at him… He turned his head, rolled his eyes, and stood up. “I’ll be back by dawn the latest.”

"Be careful." Rin said, his eyes following him.

"Worried something will happen to me?" Sousuke smirked.

"Tch. No. I-I’m telling you to be careful with the shirt."

A pause. “Of course. Of course…”

Without another word, Sousuke walked to the door. He stepped out, allowing the door to close lazily behind himself as he did so.

From the couch, Rin frowned again. A sigh escaped his lips and he mumbled, “I hope he’ll be alright. Please return home safe, Sousuke.”

~ * ~

Sousuke pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head as he stepped into the shadows of an alleyway. He watched as one or two people walked by in the late hours of night. Yawning, he shook his head and looked to make sure the coast was clear. Once he was sure it was, he stepped out from the alley and darted across the street.

He went through the process of blending in with the darkness to avoid security cameras as he infiltrated the store. At least this was something easier to retrieve rather than the ruby he got hours prior to this.

"Which one was it…?" Sousuke asked himself, his voice barely a whisper as he walked through the store. He reached into his pocket to grab his cellphone, but was met with the lint of the fabric instead. ‘ _Damn, did I leave it again?!_ ’

This minor setback did not stop him, however. Sousuke made sure to do everything in his power to get the right shirt. Even if it meant putting gloves on and fingering through a few selections he figured Rin would like. It was times like these that made him wonder why he went through such lengths for the other… But any fool would know the reason was obvious.

~ * ~

The sun began peak over the clouds hours later. Rin had fallen asleep on the couch, the ruby in one hand and Sousuke’s cellphone in the other. Sousuke was quiet as he walked back into their flat and as he closed the door. He turned around and saw Rin on the couch. A smiled came across his lips and he walked over to the table to place the sack down before walking over to him.

"You should have gone to bed." He stated.

"You should have taken your cellphone with you." Rin mumbled, opening one eye.

Sousuke tensed up and took a step back as Rin pushed himself to sit up.

"You thought you were sly, didn’t you?" He asked, eyes narrowing dangerously at his partner.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who is Haruka?"

"H-Haruka?"

Rin got up from the couch and stepped closer to Sousuke. He squinted at him, obvious suspicion and annoyance in his eyes as he stared at him. “Don’t you dare start taking requests from another person. If you do, I’ll kill you.” The last sentence was said with a bittersweet tone. An emotionless smile came across his lips for only a second before he shoved the phone against Sousuke’s chest.

Sousuke took a hold of the phone and Rin walked away. He snatched the sack off from the table and walked into their room. No doubt to add his new treasure to his collection. A sigh escaped from the taller male and he shook his head, following his path into the room.

"This is getting tiresome…" He commented, kicking his shoes off by the wall next to the door.

"What? Why are you complaining now?" Rin asked, his head poking out from the extra room that was connected to their bedroom.

"Ah, never mind. I said nothing." Sousuke smiled.

Rin squinted his eyes again before stepping back into the room. He placed the ruby down on a shelf and took out the shirt – along with a few others – to hang up. After he finished, he took a step back and smiled with satisfaction as his noticed how his collection grew.

"Oh, Sousuke! You know, there was this impressive collection of rare Butterflies they showed on TV. Some guy with blue hair and red glasses was showing them off and apparently they’re selling them at the museum a few blocks away." Rin explained before stepping out.

However, Sousuke was already asleep on their bed. He didn’t bother to take off his clothes or even pull a blanket over himself. Rin raised an eyebrow, but he looked at him with fondness rather than annoyance. After all, he could never hate Sousuke.

Rin walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. He moved his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. The thick, soft locks of ebony escaped past the digits with ease and he smiled. “Job well done, Sousuke.” He said softly, leaning over to kiss his head. “When I create my new world, you won’t have to work so hard. But… No one will be able to steal like you can.”

He got up and left the room to shower before getting ready for the day. Now it was his turn to fulfill a few missions of his own.

~ * ~

When evening rolled around, Sousuke was in the process of getting changed. Most likely Rin had another request and he knew he had to be ready for that. As he zipped up his light jacket, Rin walked into the room and looked at Sousuke with curious eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for tonight."

"…Is something happening tonight?"

Sousuke hesitated yet answered nonetheless, “I figured you may have another request.”

Now it was Rin’s turn to hesitate. He clicked his tongue and shrugged. “I do. But I figured I should give you a day to rest.” He rubbed the back of his neck but was quick to add, “I need you to be well rested so you won’t get caught, after all.”

"How considerate." Sousuke commented, unzipping the jacket and putting it back on the hanger. He smoothed out his t-shirt, momentarily distracted until he heard Rin say ‘Heads up’. Looking up quickly, his reflexes kicked in and he caught the item that was tossed to him. A box? Not just an ordinary box. It was cologne.

"You were curious about that brand, right? I decided to pick it up while I got some stuff on my own."

"Ah. I was. Thanks." Taking the bottle out from the box, Sousuke sprayed it on his wrist and smelled it. Musky but not overpowering. It was perfect for when he had to do deceiving missions.

Rin took a few steps toward him and sniffed the air. “Smells nice.”

"It does. Thanks again."

Smiling, the shorter of the two nodded. “It was no problem.”

He turned around, ready to leave the room when Sousuke suddenly stopped him with his voice.

"Rin, wait."

"Hmm?" He hummed, looking over his shoulder with raised eyebrows.

"This is nice and all… But," Sousuke’s voice fell. He took a second to bite the inside of his cheek as he thought about how to phrase his thought. "Those eyes, when will they be mine?"

Rin blinked. He then laughed. “Funny.”

A sigh escaped.

"Let’s relax this evening and then I’ll tell you about this butterfly collection I saw last night."

"Right." He responded. ‘ _Always ready for your next request._ ’

Rin was ready to continue his path to the living room, but he hesitated. A frown came across his lips and he felt his chest tightened up. He felt as though he owed Sousuke something. But… What? As he heard Sousuke place the cologne on his dresser, the redhead suddenly turned around and walked over to him again.

"Hm?" Sousuke hummed as Rin came closer.

Without a word, Rin cupped his cheek and turned his head. He leaned up and pressed his lips against the skin, a soft and innocent kiss of appreciation.

"Try not to look so glum." He said, stroking his cheek with his thumb as he did many times before.

Sousuke blinked as he stared at him; his cheek burning with the sensation his lips left behind. But he smiled softly and responded, “Anything for you.”


End file.
